Impeller efficiency and/or performance may be influenced by many factors such as, but not limited to, the shape of the flow path, the shape of the blades, the materials used and the design of interfacing components. The operational tip speed at which the impeller is rotated may also influence efficiency and/or performance. Some existing systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.